stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Quest
Quest was a (now finished) Minecraft Let's Play series that was broadcasted every Monday on the stampylonghead channel. The pilot episode (Quest To Party) was uploaded on July 16, 2013. The first episode (Quest To Have Fun) was uploaded on September 16th, 2013 and the finale (Quest To Finish) was uploaded on February 13, 2017. Plot The series started off as a pre-planned quest series featuring Stampy and Squid, where they had the aim to enter The End and kill the Ender Dragon. It was also the first series to feature the Stampy-Squid tandem, since at that time their long friendship had begun, and they started to record with each other across both of their channels. After they had completed this challenge, there was a pilot called "Quest To Party" and then the series number count started from scratch, and lost the 'Quest to Kill the Ender Dragon' title. The series essentially carried on, however lots of different quests were created by friends being joined by Timmy. All the mini-adventure maps were created by LONG bow X99. When the small plot & quests were completed, no more quests were created. Instead the series turned into a 'sandbox series' much like Stampy's Lovely World. Stampy and Squid set out objectives to complete during the video, all of them being fun and silly. The series is now essentially a shorter alternative to the 'Lovely World' videos. In the middle of the series was a mini-series named Quest to Kill The Wither. Similar to the Ender Dragon Quest, the duo had to kill a Wither as their main goal. The series of videos were uploaded from January-June 2015. After they killed the Wither, the original "Quest" series returned on 8th June 2015, starting from the episode "Quest to Build a Beacon". Near the end of the Quest series was another mini-series named Quest to Kill The Elder Guardian. Again, similar to the Ender Dragon and Wither Quests, the duo had to kill an Elder Guardian as their main goal. This time, they failed to do so as they switched to Peaceful mode between Episodes 190 and 191, which made the Elder Guardian despawn. After four years of recording, the duo decided to end the series on its 200th episode. The final episode, "Quest to Finish", was uploaded on 13th February 2017. On 6th December 2019, over two years after the final episode was uploaded, Stampy and Squid returned to the Quest world, this time through a livestream, to relive their memories in the series. They were also joined by Sqaishey Quack during thr stream. Episodes The first episode of the 'Quest to Kill the Ender Dragon' series was uploaded on 7th April 2013. Click to see the full playlist of the Quest to Kill the Ender Dragon series. The pilot episode of the 'Quest' series was uploaded on 16th July 2013. Click to see the pilot episode of the Quest series. The first episode of the 'Quest' series was uploaded on 16th September 2013. Click to see the full playlist of the Quest series. Trivia *After the original Quest series returned, the episode starts on #113 because Stampy counted the episodes from both the Quest to Kill The Wither and Quest to Kill the Ender Dragon sub-series to become part of the original series. **Because of this, this is officially the third series to reach over 100 episodes, after Stampy's Lovely World and Terraria. *Squid's mobile game Keepy Ducky was inspired by the minigame that he and Stampy had played in one of the Quest episodes. *Two years after quest ended, stampy made a live stream where Stampy and Squid played battle minigame, but it didn't work well so he opened the quest world, with Squid, and Sqaishey and just played around. Locations Stampy and Squid's houses: These two funny houses are replicas of Stampy and Squid wearing party hats. In Stampy's house there is a living room and a bedroom, while Squid has a kitchen and a bedroom with eight beds. They meet up on the arm at the start of each video but sometimes it is different. There is roof access on both houses. Village: This was the original structure before Stampy and Squid arrived. At the start, there were lots of villagers, but now only Timmy is left. This is where the farms are, as well as Stampy and Squid's 4th home. Timmy Chest: This is a storeroom built to look like a chest with the face of a villager. Squid built it in episodes 2 and 3. The chest has two floors, with smaller chests inside. Timmy's house: The present house of Timmy is a statue of Timmy sitting. Timmy is rarely in the house but there are lots of doors inside in case another villager spawns. Dairy Queen: This is the place for the cows in the Quest world. There are two cows on the cow's udders. The crown on the cow statue's head is made of gold blocks and the Dairy Queen herself lives at the top. Ice Cream Parlour: A sandstone building with 4 ice cream faces at the top. Originally built in episodes 24 to 26 as a place to make potions, the Ice Cream Parlour is where Stampy and Squid perform skits in of each episode before they start building. Stampy and Squid's first home It is a small square building made of oak wood planks, with a flat roof. The inside of the house is symmetrical; each side has a chest, a furnace, a crafting table and a bed. Stampy and Squid left this house and moved to the mushroom biome after Stampy remade the world. The Mushroom House Stampy and Squid's second homes are located in a mushroom biome. Quest's beach: This beach was used for stampy and squid's quests to get back the dragon egg so they can craft a pickaxe to get to the zoom temple, it is very plain except for 2 pillars. Pirate ship: This ship was magically sailed into a lake next to the village,(A.K.A squid build it while stampy was not looking) timmy's mum who is lost gave stampy and squid the keys to the ship, it is now situated next to a sugar cane farm and is part of a game called "Have a Kracken time!" in the slippery water park,in which you try to shoot the redstone lamps on the tentacles of a baby kraken. Block staircase: To get something to get back the dragon egg, stampy and squid collected many blocks to create a staircase according to the coding to a chest in the end, it is near the stampy face and ender chicken cage, they succeded and were trolled. Melon face: A melon man with green limbs and a green chest,he has a melon face with a dispenser and button where you can get melons by shooting at the button, it is brand new but do not look down at it, it serves as a melon vending machine. Rainbow sheep: Largest thing in the quest world, it has every color there is in minecraft and a angry face, there are sheep in there with grass and chests full of dyes, it has 4 black legs and a neck added by stampy, the tail is a staircase. Stampy and squid's 3rd house: A stronghold house with animals and dogs Squid's Water Park: A water park with a traditional theme park-esq look and design. It is built in the likeness of Squid and his habits and jokes. Top 10s Top 10 Ice Cream Parlors #First Costume Game (Quest to Meet Besty Wootsy Bootsy Fruitsy Boo Boo) #Mushroom Argument (Quest to Argue About Mushrooms) #The Soundboard (Quest for Palm Trees) #Drive-through (Quest to Stand On My Head) #Creeper Explosion (Quest to Kill the Wither - 8) #Assistant Smooch (Quest to Not Be A Robot) #Alphabet Game (Quest to Wear A Jack o' Potato) #Yes-No Game (Quest for Squid's Ferrari) #Squid's Art Gallery (Quest to Kill the Wither - 14) #They ate real ice cream (Quest to Eat Ice Cream) Top 10 Quest Moments #The duo Defeating the Ender Dragon (Quest to Kill the Ender Dragon - The Battle) #New World (Quest to Kill the Ender Dragon - 7) #Squid Standing on the Beach (Quest to Stand On The Beach) #Stampy's Bath (Quest to Have A Bath) #Ladder Moment (Quest to Get Up A Ladder) #Polar Bear Date (Quest to Date A Polar Bear) #Dairy Queen (Quest to Push A Cow) #Squid Wasting the Ender pearls (Quest to Kill the Ender Dragon - 20) #Can Do Company Theme Tune (Quest for Can Do Company) #Stampy Saying “Diggling” (Quest to Kill the Wither - 19) See also *Quest Episodes List *Quest Rituals and Traditions Category:Series Category:Let’s crest